Boil
Boil was a clone trooper who served within Ghost Company of the 212th Attack Battalion. He and his friend Waxer were the company's best scouts, and often remarked on how they got the "fun missions": their assigned tasks were often the hardest. During a campaign to free the planet Ryloth Boil befriended a young girl named Numa, who showed him the importance of humanity, a trait he had previously dismissed. History Battle of Ryloth The Ghost Company sent a campaign over Ryloth to liberate the citizens from the Separatists occupation. He and his brother, Waxer, found a young Twi'lek girl, named Numa, who they would help return to their family. The two would split off from their unit, alongside Cody and Wooley into the city. The two brothers were able to liberate the city and save the Twi'leks. Second Battle of Geonosis Ghost Company and thee 212th were deployed to the second battle of Geonosis, alongside members of the 501st Legion, Jet's Unit and Red Squadron. The 501st and Jet's Unit were shot down before they could reach the rendezvous site, known as Point Rain. The 212th were the only to make it to the site, save for Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi's gunship, the Bad Kitty. Cody ordered Boil and Waxer to go outside the landing zone and rescue Kenobi and any surviving members of the gunship. The two reached the gunship to find Kenobi and their brother Trapper injured but alive. They escorted them back to the circle with covering fire from two of their brothers. The two survived the battle, alongside Cody and Kenobi. The two other groups, the 501st and Jet's Unit would rendezvous with the 212th and they would mount a counterattack. Battle of Kiros Boil would later serve in the Battle of Kiros, a small battle against Separatist forces there. He would ride a AT-RT alongside another trooper. The Republic would destroy all Separatist forces, save for their leader. Though it would be discovered that there were no civilians on the planet, leading Kenobi, Jedi General Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Commander Ahsoka Tano, and Captain Rex to investigate further. Second Battle of Christophsis Boil, alongside Skywalker, Kenobi and his fellow brothers Threepwood and Tracker, landed on the planet of Christophsis and investigated the wreckage of a ship known as the Banshee.Dark Disciple Their objective was to find Jedi General Quinlan Vos and former Separatist leader Asajj Ventress and Count Dooku. After inspecting the ship, they determined they were still alive, but one of them was severely injured. Afterwards, the five attacked a Separatist outpost and rescued Vos, but were unable to save Ventress. Armor and Equipment Boil originally had Phase I armor. It was decorated with orange chevrons and had orange stripes on the helmet. There was also a small red triangle and a black symbol painted onto his helmet. On Geonosis, Boil, as well as all other troopers of the 212th, were equipped with camouflaged ARF trooper armor, making them desert troopers. The armor had a paint job of brown and tan to match Geonosis' red deserts. Boil had the same markings on the same locations of his ARF helmet, but the stripes were yellow instead of white. He also had a picture of Numa painted on to honor the young girl. His Phase II armor had the same markings as his Phase I set except that an image of Numa was added. Boil carried a DC-15S blaster carbine as his weapon. He also rode an AT-RT as his mount. Appearances * Dark Disciple * * * References Category:Clone troopers Category:Ghost Company Category:212th Attack Battalion Category:7th Sky Corps Category:Third Systems Army Category:Advanced Recon Force trooper Category:Clone scouts